


Cloak And Dagger

by DerpySasquatch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySasquatch/pseuds/DerpySasquatch
Summary: Geez this took a while to post. Sorry about that, I'll try to get another chapter up by next week. Comments and kudos appreciated!!





	1. Chapter 1

You couldn’t remember what life was like before the wipe. Sometimes you though about why the new recruits chose this life. Hell why did you choose it? If only you could go back to before it happened. What made you want to go into a secret life, without knowing where you came from or who your friends and family were. 

Now you had all the people in the facility. They were your family. From the annoying guys, to the bitchy girls, to your aggravating partner. Levi, world’s strongest clean freak. Sitting across from him in the cafeteria you studied his features. His silver eyes were gleaming and looking as intense as ever. And his frown. Always plastered on his face. That was when you realized his lips were moving.

“ Oi, shit head? Brat are you even listening?” You looked up to meet his glare.

“Honestly… No, sorry.” You said chewing your lip. He sighed and sipped his tea. You couldn’t help but smile at the way he held his mug. He noticed this and flicked your forehead.

“ I tell you this every time, we have known each other too long for you to still look so amazed at this.” He motioned to his mug before putting it down. 

“ I know Levi, but I still find you interesting.” You smiled and put you hand over your mouth, hiding your flushed face.

“ Hmm. Well (y/n) what do you find so interesting?” He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“ Well because you want to know so badly, for starters the way you hold your mug. You cant remember but for some reason you do hold it like that. You never smile, well not a full smile. Your umm eyes… I like them. I guess.”

“ Is that all? Or would you like to confess more of your love for me?”

“Whoa short stack, no one was confessing.” You said rolling your eyes.

He smirked again before taking another sip of tea.

“Ackerman, (l/n)!” You both stood up and turned towards the direction of the voice. Saluting you recognized Commander Erwin standing on the balcony above the cafeteria.

“ I need you in my office in 5.”

“ Yes sir!” You both said before he turned and walked away.

“ Well,” Levi started. “ Duty calls.”

“ Lets just hope he doesn’t pair us with a bunch of idiots again.” You stated following him out.

 

As you walked into Erwin's bright office you sighed at who else was in there. Eren Jeager who is one of the biggest hotheads you had ever met. Jean Kirstien, equally as annoying, has a horse face. Mikasa Ackerman, Levi's cousin. She was very attached to Eren. They were all great agents, just very annoying and young.

“ (Y/N)!! SHORTY!” As usual you heard Hange before you saw her. Levi quickly moved from in front of you as you saw the scientist lunging. Not having enough time to move she jumped on you. Losing your footing you crashed to the floor with the crazed scientist on top of you.

“ H-hi Hange.”

“Oh you are going to be So excited for this mission.” She said squeezing you.

“ Levi?”

“ You seem fine to me brat.”

You sighed and struggled to get off the floor. Hange finally stood up and strolled over to Erwin’s desk. You also stood up and glared at Levi, who just shrugged his shoulders and looked away. Hange sat on the desk as Erwin strolled in.

“ I bet you are all wondering why you’re here.”

“ No shi-“ You quickly elbowed Levi in the side before he could finish.

“ The Reiss family is hosting a ’ball’ if you wanted to call it that. I need you five to infiltrate and get the princess Petra Ral and her ex-husband Oluo Bozado out before the assassination attempt. Their marriage fell apart and we have an insider to the Titans that say they will destroy the monarchy before it falls to one of them. ” He said while sitting at his desk. 

You focused on him until you heard Levi sigh. He hated the rich families and clearly didn’t want to help them. You smirked and looked next to you to see him staring at Erwin’s desk in disgust. You followed his gaze and saw his coffee mug had spilled a little and left a stain on the pristine white desk. You rolled your eyes and looked back at Erwin.

“ Now obviously you can’t walk in with your uniforms on so-“

“ I’m not dressing up like some damn doll.” Levi interrupted again.

“ Awww, come on Shorty. I think you’ll look real cute.” Hange said grinning. 

He scowl deepened and Jean cleared his throat.

“ Could I ask why us?” He said pointing to the youngest of the group.

“ That’s simple, you need to be on more missions for experience. Putting you with the best of the best will definitely show you how to handle situations.”

“ I’m flattered really but we have another mission in three days and we have to handle the new recruits. Why not put Mike or someone else in?” You asked.

“ We are just better brat.” Levi said crossing his arms.

“ Please I could beat you any day.” Eren scoffed. 

The room fell silent. Jean tried to stifle a laugh and everyone looked over at Eren.

“ Eren, that really wouldn’t go well.. For you.”

“ Please, he acts like he is so big and bad. Why not go against me?”

“ Eren.” Mikasa's voice reached your ears causing you to look at her.

Her face was a blank slate, almost identical to her cousin. Only his was more of a glare, she just looked broken. 

“ Mikasa I can take him.” 

“ No you cant. Now sit down and be quiet.” Her voice was stern and low but you could feel the threat radiating off. He sat down and stared at the floor. You glanced at Levi, yet again scowling at the boy.

“ Okay. Back to the mission at hand.” You said nudging Levi.

“ Right.” Erwin continued. “ The ball is tonight, Hange and Sasha have already picked out your outfits. You just need to get the prince and princess out.”

 

“ No fucking way.” You giggled as Levi stared at himself in the mirror. His black suit looked nice and you couldn’t help but notice how defined he looked. His arms were nicely toned-

“ Brat.”  
You looked up to meet his hard gaze. 

“ Stop drooling and go get dressed.”

You cleared your throat and threw his cravat.

“ I wasn’t drooling.” 

He clicked his tongue as you walked out the room.

***

“ Wow Mikasa you look amazing.” Jean said trying go hide his blush. 

Her strapless grey dress hugged her waist and faded to black on the puffy floor length gown. Her hair was pinned back on one side and her lips were adorned with red gloss.

“ You can stop gawking now horse shit.” Eren snapped.

Jean stood up and was about to retort back when Levi walked in.

“ Shut up and sit the fuck down.” Levi snapped walking into the lounge.

The black tiled floor glimmered from the bright lights.  
Jean quickly sat back down onto the black couch. 

“ Where the fuck is (y/n)?” Levi asked. He glanced at the grey wall before walking over and fixing a frame.

“ She started getting dressed after she helped me.” Mikasa said. 

Eren fixed his black bowtie and glared at Jean. They were identical. Levi wasn’t going to match so he went with his cravat. 

“ Okay, lets get going.” You said strolling in. Everyone’s eyes flickered over to you. 

Your dark indigo dress was floor length with an open back with a strap of glitter going around. Glitter surrounded the chest and crossed along your stomach. Your hair was curled and flipped to one side.

“ How are you supposed to hid you gun with that.” Levi asked. You looked at him but he wasn’t looking at you. You weren’t sure but you thought you saw a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks.

You moved the slit along your leg to reveal a pistol strapped to you thigh.

“ I can handle myself Levi.” You smirked. Now you could tell he had a hint of pink on his face.

“ Who is gawking now?” Jean snickered at Eren.

“ Shut the fuck up horse shit.” Eren couldn’t hide his blush. 

“ You all look nice, Hange and Sasha really know fashion.” You said smiling. 

“ Tch, those bowties make them look five.” 

“ Alright, lets go before Levi insults you anymore.”

They all followed you out the double doors into the garage. Hange and Armin were waiting next to the sleek limo.

“ Wow (y/n) I expected you to look good but not this good.” Hange said grinning widely.

“ Thank you Hange, you did pick everything out.” 

“ If you are done talking about stupid clothing I would like to go save some lives.” Levi said blandly.

“ Geez Shorty.” Hange sighed. 

Armin handed everyone their earpieces and tested them. They could all hear and started entering the limo. Armin and Hange walked off giving a thumbs up. You smiled and looked over at Levi.

“ You ready?” You asked swiping his shoulders.

“ I’m always ready brat.” He said smirking. You both entered the limo and it drove off.

 

“ You three need to stick together and if you spot either the prince or princess let us know.” Levi said fixing his cuffs.

The limo stopped and you gazed out the window. The castle was lit up basking in a golden glow. Large amounts of people were walking in all dressed nicely. Levi got out first and helped you out. Followed by Eren, then Mikasa and finally Jean. 

You hooked your arm around Levi's and walked in. The ballroom was lit by the golden chandeliers. The red carpet rolled in and stopped at the silver dance floor. The buffet tables were piled high with gourmet food and the bar cover a whole wall with dozens of bartenders running around to fill orders.

“ Tch, rich bastards.” You smiled and leaned on Levi.

“ Let’s just get this done.” 

“ Hey (y/n)?” Jean said tapping your shoulder.

“ What is it Jean?”

“ When we find out who is trying to kill the royals what do we do?”

“ Simple you snap their neck and murder the whole dance floor.” 

“ Don’t do that! We will probably find them first but if you need to engage keep the civilians safe. Now go.”

Eren and Jean both turned towards the bar. Mikasa quickly and forcefully turned them around to the dance floor.

“ Keep an eye on those idiots.” Levi mumbled to her. She gave a slight nod and continued to push them away.

Even though they didn't act like it, they were lucky to have each other. You didn’t think anyone else knew who their family was. The way she came to them was an unfortunate one.

*

“ Levi I don’t expect you to act on it but yes she is your cousin.” 

Levi stared past Erwin at the dark haired girl. She was shaking but he knew it wasn’t from being cold. She was in shock. Next to her sat a brunette with emerald eyes staring at the glass with such intensity it could shatter at any moment. He sighed as the door opened. You stepped through and looked at him with sadness.

“ The titans ripped their family to shreds. Her original parents were murdered by human traffickers.” You read quietly from the clipboard.

He hummed in acknowledgment.

“ I will let you decide.” Erwin said before leaving. He nodded at you and you returned it.

“ Levi?” He looked back at you.

“ I know it’s none of my business and you probably wont listen to me but I think you should let her remember you. Sometimes the wipe doesn’t work all the way. I know it didn’t with you, you talk about people in your sleep.”

He was quiet for a while. You sighed and went to leave.

“ (y/n)..”

His voice was so low you almost didn’t hear it. 

“ Yes Levi?”

“ She needs someone. They both do.”

You smiled and walked out the door.

*

“ Okay you go to the bar I’ll go by those fat bastards by the buffet.”

“ Alright. Be careful.” You said grabbing his arm.

“ You too brat.” He kissed your cheek and slipped through the crowd.

 

It wasn’t that hard to find Oluo. He was by the bar drinking with all his buddies in a bright white suit. Putting on your best seductive smile you strolled to the front of the bar. 

Oluo noticed you and whispered to his friends. You tucked a (h/c) curl back and smiled at him.

“ Is this seat taken?” You asked batting your lashes a bit.

“ Not at all umm.”

“ (y/n). And you are?” You stuck your hand out to shake his.

“ Prince Oluo Bozado.” He said proudly before kissing your hand.  
“ Pleased to make you’re acquaintance.”

“ The pleasure is all mine.”

 

Levi tried his hardest not to grimace. All the people around him were stuffing their faces. He looked though the crowd and spotted Eren and Jean arguing, as usual. Mikasa was just looking at them with a water in her hand. 

Idiots. He thought while walking back to the bar. He had spotted you and was on his way when someone bumped into him. 

“ Excuse you peasant.” Levi pushed the drunk man back only to realize it was Oluo.

“ Tch, idiot. “ 

You strolled up and grabbed Levi’s arm. 

“ What are you doing.” 

“Shut up and dance with me.”

You grabbed his hand and put the other on his shoulder. Raising an eyebrow he pulled you closer by your waist.

“ Care to explain?” 

“ Did you notice the stoic blonde by Petra?” You asked side stepping. 

Levi spun you and turned to look at Petra. There was a blonde girl standing next to her surveying the area.  
You spun back into his arms and continued.

“ I just so happen to make out the shape of a rather sharp looking object tucked in the back of her dress.”

“ Not security?”

“ Nope. And I also couldn’t help but notice Ms. Ral can’t keep her eyes off you.” 

“ So?” He said rolling his eyes.

“ So get your attractive ass over there and get Petra out.”

“ Fine, find that dumb drunk.” He said before storming off.

" He was heading towards the bathroom, im not just going to storm in there."

You pushed your earpiece in.

“ Mikasa?”

“Yes?”

“ Keep a watch on Levi, I have to find Oluo.

“ Got it.”

You walked off towards the hallway Oluo had stumbled down.  
It became dark so you could only see a few feet in front of you. Quickly you took a flare out of your strap and lit it.

“ This idiot better not be-“ You stopped when you stepped in something wet. Sighing you looked down at the dark sticky puddle. 

“ Son of a bitch.” You swore looking closer at the puddle. There was no mistaking it in your line of work. Thankfully your dress didn’t touch the floor. You rolled your eyes, why would you be thinking of that when someone could be dead.  
That was when you saw his body. The white suit stained crimson. His neck had a large gash in it.

“ Levi? Hey can you hear me?”

No response.

“ Fuck. Eren, Mikasa, Jean? Anyone? Hange?”

The line was dead.

“ Fucking perfect.” You mumbled.

“ Very.”

You tried to turn to see where the voice was coming from but the world quickly turned dark.  
The person quickly inserted a microchip behind your ear and ran away.

“ It’s done.”


	2. Chapter 2

“ (y/n) did you find him?”

There was no response.

“ Levi we haven’t seen her in a while..” Jean's voice came through on the earpiece.

“ I’m not picking up on her either she must be in a secluded part of the castle.” Armin spoke up.

“ You are into this technology bullshit so fucking figure it out and find her!” He snapped.

Petra came strolling back in her peach dress. She handed Levi a drink and rook a sip of her own.

“ So how are you liking the party?” She said getting close to him.

The smell of alcohol radiated off of her. 

“ It looks expensive.”

She laughed a little too hard at this and slapped his chest.

“ It was but it’s not my money. I don’t have to worry.” She chuckled. 

“ Levi we found her! In ….. East hallway. Oluo is dead, there is blood… rywhere,…. It’s hers.” Eren’s voice cracked through.

Jean immediately came and swooped Petra into a dance. Levi took off towards the hallway.

 

Eren and Mikasa left the dance floor in search (y/n). They were pretty sure you followed Oluo this way. The hallway became dark. Continuing down with Eren's torch they found Oluo. Past his body and bloody mess was (y/n). Your hair swept to one side as you laid perfectly on your back. 

“ Why is she like that?” Mikasa asked quickly getting to your body. 

“ I don’t know.” He pressed his ear piece. “ Levi we found her! In the East hallway. Oluo is dead, there is blood everywhere. I don’t think its hers.” 

“ He is on his way. I have Petra but there is no sign of the-“ Jean cut out.

“ Jean?” Eren questioned.

“ It must be where we are. No cuts or bruises except for a puncture mark on her arm. Must have been what rendered her unconscious.” Mikasa stated.

Loud and fast footsteps made them look back. Eren pulled out his knife and Mikasa pulled her gun out. She knelt in front of your body. Levi came into view.

“ Holy shit you scared us.” Eren sighed.

“ Where is she?” He demanded.

“ She’s okay.” Mikasa said moving out of the way. 

He knelt next to you and felt for your pulse. The rhythmic beating allowed him to relax a little.

“ You said it was her blood.” He snapped.

“ It must have cut out. I said I didn’t think it was hers.” 

Levi lifted your body up. 

“ Get a hold of Kirstien, tell him to get Petra. She is coming with us.”

 

You woke up to the bright lights of the medical room. You went to shield your eyes but you couldn’t move your hand. Looking down you saw Levi asleep with his head on your arm, his hand locked with yours. His black locks covered hid face. You smiled and looked at the clock.

“8:56.” You muttered. Your meeting was at 930.  
“ Levi.” You said quietly.

You nudged him. He slowly sat up and blinked the sleep off. He made eye contact with you and tensed up a bit. 

“ How are you feeling?” He asked letting your hand go and giving you a glass of water. 

“ I’m alright. Did Petra make it out?” You said between sips.

“ Yes. She doesn’t know about Oluo yet.”

“ Don’t tell her. At least not right away.”

“ I know that brat.” He smirked and stood up.  
“ Hurry your ass up, we still have a job to do.”

 

Pulling the black boots over your knees you looked in the mirror. Your usual outfit of black jeans, black boots and black t shirt looked comforting. Even though you really liked the dress you had. Sighing you left your room and began to walk down the white hallways. Your ear began to throb and you placed a hand on it. 

“ That’s weird.” You mumbled.

Finally you reached the large grey doors and pushed them open.

Levi, Erwin, Hange and Mike were all seated around the big metal table. They all looked at you as you closed the door and took a seat next to Levi.

“ (y/n)! Its about time you showed up.” Hange squealed.

“ Sorry if I kept you waiting.” You said quietly.

“ It wasn’t that long, now about your mission.” Erwin started.

You tried to listen but your ear began to hurt again. You tried to rub the spot behind your ear but it didn’t work to ease the pain. Levi glanced at you out the corner of his eye and you went still. Now he knew something was bothering you.

“ – So we need to take him out. Don’t get caught and leave no evidence behind.” Erwin finished.

“ It wont be as easy as your other missions, Reiner is a very strong guy and he has the titan enhancements. “ Hange added. 

“ That is where Armin comes in. He has got some new tech that will help you take him down.” Mike said.

“ Tch, like we will need any.”

“ Levi.” 

“ Yeah, yeah. You’re great Shorty, get over yourself.” Hange sighed.

You chuckled and looked away from Levi. You could just feel his stare on you.

 

After dinner you and Levi went into the gym to work out. He held the bag as you threw jabs and hooks.

“ I forgot to ask, what did you do to your ear?”

You side kicked the bag and looked at him.

“ Nothing, hold it steady.”

You tried to kick it again. He moved and your momentum sent you falling sideways.

“ Levi.” You said through clenched teeth.

“ What did you do to it?” He asked tilting your head.

“ Nothing!” You sighed swatting his hand away. 

“ (y/n) stop being a brat and let me check.” He reached for you again and this time you pulled his arm. Rolling to stand up again he glared at you. You quickly stood up and got into a fighting stance.

“ Don’t you dare.” He said smirking.

“ Did you say dare?” 

Quickly you lunged at him sending punches and kicks his way. He blocked all of them as you laughed.

“ Wow, you suck.” He said catching your foot.

You spun and twisted out of his grasp and sent your other foot flying at him. You connected with his shoulder knocking him back a bit. Taking the slight advantage you charged and tackled him. His eyes widened slightly as he caught you and fell to the floor. Before you could get up he pinned your hands above you and sat on your legs.

“ This means I win.” 

You smiled and flipped your legs to sweep him sideways. Quickly you straddled him and pinned his arms next to his head.

“ No I won.”

“ Tch, I let you win.” He mumbled.

Your hair fell past your shoulders as you tilted your head closer to his.

“ What? I couldn’t hear you that well because I beat you.” 

“ You’re annoying.”

You giggled a bit at him. He had a hint of amusement in his silver eyes. Then your face went red as you realized how close you were. Then to add to it you noticed you were still sitting on him.

“ I-I uhh.” You stuttered as you lifted off of him. 

He had a slight dusting of pink on his stoic face.

“ I need a shower. Hurry up and get some rest.”

“ Y-yeah. Okay.”

“ And stop touching your ear, its getting red.”

 

Back in your office you were going over paperwork. Old reports of missions you forgot to do. Hange threw some at you to add to the mountain building on your desk. The sound of the door opening made you look up.

“ What the hell are you doing?” 

“ What do you need Levi?” He was standing in the doorway in black sweatpants and no shirt. One, two three… You quickly met his eye contact before you could continue counting his abs.

“ Just some work, why are you worried? You’re the insomniac.” You said rolling your eyes.

“ We have a mission tomorrow. Go to sleep.” He said walking over.

“ I will when I finish, don’t worry.”

Now he stood next to you crossing his arms. You didn’t even have to look at him to know he was glaring.

“ Levi.”

“ Get up.”

“ Wha- no!” You said looking up at him.

“Brat..” He growled. Before you could protest he scooped you up and started walking out.

“ What the hell Levi!” You squealed as you tried to squirm away.

Soon you found yourself outside your room.

“ Come on..” You wined. 

He just pushed your door open and threw you on your bed. 

“ Levi.” He turned and started to walk out.

Smirking you threw a pillow at him and stood up. 

“ Get down you are going to fall.”

“ Fall hmm?” He couldn’t even speak before you jumped at him.

Of course he caught you. He always would. You smiled sweetly at him and he just rolled his eyes.

“ You got me.” 

“ I got you.” He dropped you on the bed again. “ Now sleep.” 

“ Alright.. Goodnight.” 

“ Goodnight brat.”

When he left you got up and took a shower. You walked out drying your hair and changed into a black sports bra and grey shorts. A cup of tea was on your bedside table next to a book.

“ Thanks Levi.” You said to yourself smiling.

*

“ (y/n) can you calm down.” Levi groaned.

“ No fucking way, I’m too excited.” You squealed punching his arm.

He only rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway. Finally you reached Erwin’s office and walked through. Instead of meeting Erwin you found yourself on the roof. You spun around looking for anyone. You were alone. There were no doors to get back down.

“ Think, think, think.” That’s when you saw it. The ODM gear. You could get back to the ground. How the hell did you get up here in the first place.

“ (y/n).” You turned to see Reiner. 

“ What the hell? How did you get here?” You yelled pulling the blades out.

“ Don’t worry about me, worry about him.” With those words he disappeared in a mist.

“ Alright, I’m drunk. That’s the only explanation.”

“ (y/n) stop being an idiot and get over here.”

Levi was standing by the ledge with his arms crossed. 

“ We need to get going.” He also had ODM gear on.

Raising an eyebrow you walked over to him and peered down. Huge trees surrounded the building. Without saying a work he jumped and shot off.

“ Wait!” You yelled laughing. Diving over the side. 

You both were flying over the trees laughing when you heard the thunderous roar. Dread immediately came over you. When you looked back for Levi he was gone.

 

“ What the hell?” The footsteps came closer as you landed on a thick branch. 

That’s when you finally saw the titans. They were charging through the forest. Why are they running like that? The closer you looked you realized they were chasing something. Someone… Levi. His black hair whipping back in the wind as he concentrated on getting away.  
Quickly you jumped down and chased after him with your blades ready. A 15 meter titan was closing in on him as you swooped down and slit it’s nape. Three more ran past you. They weren’t interested in you at all only Levi. For a moment you couldn’t move. They stopped running and slowed down.

Move. You begged yourself. Fucking move your body.

You looked again as Levi was ripped back into a trunk. All you could do was stare as his hook got caught. The titans slowly circled him. You tried to scream but nothing came out. A titan raised its arm and you slipped. Quickly spinning you flew as fast as you could to him. Time seemed to slow as the tears fell from your face.  
The titan slammed it’s hand. You couldn’t breath. You couldn’t speak. You just screamed as you hurled yourself towards the titan swarm.

*

“ LEVI! “ You screamed as you awoke. Sitting strait up in bed you franticly looked around your room. It was still dark out. That didn’t matter as you ripped the sheets from your body and leaped out the bed. You charged at the door and pulled it open before continuing to run down the hallway. The lights were dim as you ran but you knew where you were going. The dreams have happened before and only one person could calm you. Finally you reached the door and pushed it open. The lump in the bed sat up quickly as you jumped on him.

“ What the f-“

“ Levi!” You sobbed. He sighed and pulled you closer.

You clung to his shoulders as he pulled you by your waist. 

“ Calm down, it’s okay.”

“ You.. They.” You tried to speak in between the sobs.

“ I’m fine. Look at me.” 

You slowly leaned away from him and met his silver eyes. The moonlight streaming from the windows made his features look sharp.  
As he had done many nights before, he took your hand and put it over his chest. Flinching slightly at your cold hand he took a deep breath.

“ Feel that?” He whispered. “ I’m real.”

You sighed and rested your head on his shoulder. His light breathing calming you. 

“ Are you staying again?” He said pulling you under the sheets with him.

You nodded and leaned into his chest taking in the familiar scent.

He's okay. He's okay. He's... Okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Titans.  
Genetically modified cannibals.  
Agents gone rogue.  
Whatever you call them the Scouts knew one thing.  
Wipe them out.

The original founders of the titans were from the Scouts. They thought life would be better if they had some kind of powers. More strength, more speed. They tried to become gods, legends. All they did was create monsters.  
That was until the shifters were successful. Finally they were able to shift and turn back. This new generation of titans didn’t crave human flesh like the others. They thought like humans, which made the Scouts' job even harder.

**

You opened your eyes and saw darkness again. Sitting up you tried to rub the sleep from your eyes which still felt puffy. You sighed and smelled a familiar scent. Levi. Turning your head a bit you squinted and saw his frame in the darkness.  
That’s when you remembered last night. The dream. The titans. He died.  
No…  
He is okay.  
Looking next to you on the bedside table you glanced at the digital clock. The bright green numbers flashed 5:28.

“ Damn.” You mumbled. There was no way you were going back to sleep. Sighing you slid off the bed and stumbled your way to the door. When you opened it you looked back at Levi again to make sure he was sleeping. The faint light from the hallway flooded into the room and you spotted his dark locks draped across his pale face.

**

“(Y/n)?”

You peered an eye open to find Hange strolling into the gym. 

“ Hi.” You mumbled as you closed your eye again and continued to hold your pose.

“ How long have you been in here?” She asked sitting in front of you. You sighed deeply and kept your legs crossed.

“ I have no idea.” You deadpanned. 

“ Levi was looking for you.”

That broke your concentration. Your eyes shot open and you saw her smiling like an idiot. You checked your watch to see it was only 7:30.

“ When are we leaving?” 

“ 2:00.”

“ Okay, go tell him I’m here and let me concentrate.” You sighed before closing your eyes again. 

“ Fiiine.” She grumbled and stood up.

A few minutes later you heard quiet footsteps approaching. Opening your eyes once again you saw Levi strolling over to you. He had his own mat in his hand.

“ How are you feeling.”

“ I’m fine.” 

“ Tch, don’t lie to me.” He said placing his mat in front of you. 

“ I’m really okay… Thanks again.” You said looking at the floor.

“ You know I will always be there for you brat.” 

“ I know. And I’ll be there for you.” 

“ Good.” He said as he sat on his mat and started to stretch.

You closed your eyes again. Inhaling deeply you heard him shuffle towards you. When you opened your eyes again he was centimeters away from your face.

“ I could never lose you. You mean too much to me brat.”

“ Levi I-“ He cut you off with a soft kiss. You smirked and grabbed his shoulders.

 

“ Brat?”

“ I could never lose you either.” 

“ What?”

You shot your eyes open and looked up to see him looking very confused with an eyebrow raised.

Shit. Shit shit shit.

“ I umm.. I n-need to go see H-Hange. ” You stammered and stood up.

He smirked as you blushed like an idiot and ran off.

 

“ Oh god, so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.” You said rushing down the hallway to your office. 

It was one thing to like your partner but to daydream and say weird shit in front of him was a total different story. Now all you could think about were his lips. How soft would they be? You slapped your forehead and walked faster. You passed Armin who looked very confused at your red face.

Finally in your office you were going over reports and background checks of the titan members. Today you had to try and locate Reiner Braun. He was a shifter hiding in the Scouts for sometime now. Better late than never to figure it out. He recently fled the facility with his friend Bertolt in tow. Erwin suspected he was a shifter as well. Which was probably the case. Sighing you threw the papers on your desk and leaned back in your chair. Looking at your watch again you saw it read 8:13. Sighing again you pushed your chair back and stood up. You might as well go see what Armin has been up to lately.

**

“ And as you can see it will stun a titan for a short period of time, shifter or not.” Armin stated showing you the palm size ball.  
You ran your fingers along the groves of it and smiled.

“ This is great, thanks Armin.”

“ It’s my job.. But that’s not it. You are going to love this!” He said excitedly. Turning around he grabbed a small box from a shelf and placed it on the table in front of you. You raised an eyebrow and he nodded gesturing towards the box. Slowly you lifted the dark wooden lid. You lifted one of the elegant black watches and looked up at him.

“ One is for you and the other is for Levi. We had a problem last mission with the location and communication so I enhanced our technology and put it in the watches.” He said blushing a bit.

“ Wow, I’m impressed.” You said running a hand over the digital screen.

“ That’s not all.” He took the other watch and clicked an icon on it. A map appeared on the screen and showed two dots. One was green and the other was yellow and flashing.

“ The yellow is your watch, the green is the other.”

“ And they work anywhere?”

“ Anywhere.” He said proudly. “ You actually can take this to Levi now, he should be in his office.”

“ Me? R-right..” You said biting your lip. He smiled as you walked out the room with the box in your hands.  
“ All you have to do is hand him the watch stop being a scared little bitch.” You said to yourself.

He probably doesn’t even know. 

Right?

Shaking your head you started to walk down the corridor to his office. You hesitated when you got to the door. It’s not a big deal. Just give him the damn watch. Taking a deep breath you opened the door to find him sitting behind his desk. Only to see a cute little brunette sitting in front of him. He looked up at you with his usual blank expression, while the mystery woman turned and glared at you with bright honey eyes.

“ Sorry… Am I interrupting something?” You mumbled.

“ No, what do you need brat?” He said studying your face.

“ Okay.. Um Armin made us some watches. New tech and stuff….” 

The woman held her gaze. You wanted to give her a look of your own.. Or just simply tase her. Instead you placed the box on the edge of his desk in front of him, leaning next to her. 

“ If you have any questions just find Armin.” 

He was surprised as your short exchange. Usually you came in with your bubbly attitude but now, you looked a little upset. It wasn’t because of Tanya. Was it?

“ Levi?” She snapped.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as he looked back at annoyed yellow orbs.

“ What?” He deadpanned.

“ I said who was that? And what did she give you?”

“ That is none of your businesses. You’re dismissed.” 

Rage swept across her face as she jumped up quickly and stormed out.

 

You didn’t care he had some cute girl in his office. He deserves it. You stopped in your tracks and scowled at no one. No. Fuck that. He deserves YOU. You were always there for him. You know everything about him. Quick footsteps approached behind you and you sighed. A hand forcefully grabbed your shoulder. Without even thinking you grabbed the person’s wrist, pivoted your body and flipped them over your shoulder. Sighing but not letting go of the tight grip you had on her wrist you looked down to see the woman who was in Levi’s office. You smiled down at her.

“ And who might you be?” You said trying not to laugh.

“ Let me go you dumb bitch!” She yelled. You only bent her wrist more and sighed again with a blank face.

“ You could ask nicely.” 

She only screamed and started thrashing on the floor.  
This is just embarrassing. You thought.

“ Oi brat, lay off the newbie.” You let go of her quickly and turned to see Levi right behind you.

“ She attacked me.” You said pursing your lips. 

She stood up franticly swiping dust off her uniform.

“ Levi this psycho almost broke my wrist! That why I would make a way better partn-“

“ What.” You snapped. Levi rolled his eyes and stepped to the side.

“ Fuck no, we are not going to your office, now explain.” You said coldly.

“ It’s obvious-“ Tanya started.

“ If you say one more word I will break your cute little nose.”

“ I didn’t see you as the jealous type brat.”

That was it.

“ My office Levi. Your little pet stays here.” You stormed off without looking back.

 

He sat there with amusement in his eyes as you stood behind your desk. You tried not to shake or show any emotion but you couldn’t help but tap your foot. Arms crossed in front of your chest you just glared at him.

“ Explain.” 

“ You are jealous.”

“ Levi.”

“ She is a new recruit, who just so happened to take a liking to me. Nothing to get so worked up about brat.” He said.

“ I’m not getting worked up. She just can’t think she can come in here and take you from me-“ As soon as those words left your mouth you went quiet. Good fucking job. He didn’t say anything for a while. You thought your lungs were going to explode as you held your breath. He stood up and made his way around your desk as you started to panic.

“ Steal me from you huh?”

“ Levi.. I-I didn’t mean- I-“ 

“ (y/n)” He said quietly when he was in front of you. Oh shit this is real. This is really fucking real.  
He lifted your chin with his index finger and sighed.

“ Don’t be jealous. I’ll never leave you.”

“ I would hate if you did." You mumbled.

“ I’m not-“

You cut him off by grabbing his collar and planting soft kiss on his lips. He smirked slightly and grabbed your waist, pulling you closer. You were in complete bliss as you wrapped your arms around his neck.  
The door burst open and Tanya came in furious. 

“ Levi tell that bi-“

“Get out!”  
“Get out”

You could hear her growl as she slammed the door. Turning back to Levi you blushed and let go of him. He didn’t release the grip on your waist though.

“ So uh… I like you. A lot Levi.” You said quietly.

“ I can tell.” He said smirking.

He leaned in again. Just before your lips were going to touch you heard a beeping. You shot one eye open and he looked at his shoulder. Your watch was making the noise.

“ Fuck. “ You said tapping the screen. “ Hello?”

“ Oh my goodness where did you go? I need help right now.” Hange yelled.

“ Yeah, mental help.” Levi grumbled.

You giggled and kissed his cheek before pushing him back . 

“ I’m on my way now .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez this took a while to post. Sorry about that, I'll try to get another chapter up by next week. Comments and kudos appreciated!!


	4. Chapter 4

“ And that is all you need to do.” 

You stared at Hange with an eyebrow raised. You were sitting on a medical table as she paced her room spewing her plan.

“ Are you kidding me? Hell no.” You said shaking your head.

“ Oh come on (y/n). I just need to get a little blood from Eren, it shouldn’t even hurt.” 

“ Why do you need it again?” 

“ He is different I can tell! Plus if we can put that determination into someone with self control, the titans don’t stand a chance.” She said grinning.

“ No thanks. Leave him alone, he’s just a kid.” You sighed before hopping off the table.

“ Fine if you think he is too young what about you?” 

“ No psycho.” You snapped.

“ Why not? You are strong enough. With that genius brain of yours we can make anyone a super agent like you.” 

“ You really have issues. You aren’t using my brain or my blood for anything.”

“ Geez fine. But can I ask one more thing?”

You sighed and leaned against her doorway before nodding.

“ Are you and Levi sleeping together?”

Your jaw dropped as she grinned.

“ What is wrong with you?! No we are not sleeping together you creep.”

You stormed out of her room as she chased after you.

“ (y/n) ! Just admit it I already know.” 

“ Already know what?”

You both turned to see Levi standing near her room. You bit your lip to hid your smile at the sight of him.

“ Why don’t you ask Hange. I have to see Erwin.” You said trying not to laugh.  
Hange turned to him and smiled.

“ What the fuck do you want?”

“ When did you start dating (y/n)?”

He didn’t even answer before turning away and mumbling some profanities.

 

“ Alright all you need to do is get in there and find Reiner. Kill him if you must, but try to obtain him first, (y/n).” Erwin said.

“ Oh come on, it was one time.” You laughed tying your boots. 

“ It better only be one time.” He said before walking off.  
Levi chuckled a bit as he fixed his sleeves. 

“ Oh shut up.”

Hange came into the room followed by Armin as usual. 

“ Alright how is my power couple doing?”

“ Power what?” Levi snapped.

“ Couple. You know shorty, two individuals who are closely associated romantically or sexually.” She said with a grin.

“ I know what the fuck a couple is. We are not a couple.”

“ Just partners now let it go Hange.” You added.

“ Never. For now focus on the mission I will interrogate you two later.” 

Armin stepped forward and handed you a case and Levi a matching one.  
You placed it on a table and unlocked it. You grinned as you pulled your weapons out.

“ These look nice Armin, good job getting the blood off.” 

“ It’s not that hard removing titan blood it evaporates.” He said blushing

Levi clicked his tongue as he pulled out his handkerchief and started wiping his blades down.

“ Okay I think everything is ready.” You said sliding a knife into your boot.

“ I’m not late am I?” You looked at the door to see Eren in his black jacket.

“ Wait what? You’re not with us today Eren.” You said.

“ Umm, Erwin sent me down here last minute.”

“ Why the fuck would eyebrows do that?” Levi said rolling his eyes.

Eren shrugged as he handed you the folder on the mission. His name was listed.

“ It doesn’t matter, we’ll talk to Erwin later.” You said giving Armin the folder.

“ He should have told us when he was here instead of sending the kid last minute.” He complained.

“ Worry about it later. Do you know what we have to do Eren?” 

“ Yeah, Erwin filled me in earlier.” He said shifting his weight.

Levi gave you a side glance and you shook your head.  
Focus on his weirdness later, you thought. You led the way to the roof and opened the door to see the black helicopter. Levi helped you on then hoisted himself up.

“ I’m not buying it, this little shit is up to something.” He said leaning into you.

“ I can tell something is up too but he has the document, Erwin put him on the mission.”  
Eren sat down as Levi leaned back.  
You had no idea what time it was when the helicopter finally landed. It was just really bright outside. When you got out a limo was waiting and took you three to the hotel the meeting was being held at.

“ Alright the marker says he should be in there. “ Armin's voice came through.

“ Alright keep us updated if anything changes.” You said walking up to the side of the building.

“ This is in the middle of the city. What would have made the titans go so bold?” Levi mumbled.

“ Eren take the back entrance, Levi the front. I’ll go from the top.” You said adjusting your ODM gear.

“ Don’t get your shitty selves caught. If you see Reiner or Bertolt alert the others and take action, they wont get away again.” Levi said glaring at Eren.

“ R-right.” He said quietly shrinking at the gaze of Levi.

“ Alright lets go.” You shot the hook into the side of the building and launched off. Shooting the second one out you propelled yourself to the top and landed softly on the roof.

“ I’m good, are you guys in yet.” You said sliding the gear off your legs.

“ Yes, but its pretty vacant. Where should I look?” Eren said.

“ No where. Get a room, order some wine and put your feet up.” 

You smiled at Levi’s monotone response as you slipped through the door to the staircase.  
The eleventh floor was quiet as you crept through. 

“ (y/n) it should be room 1105. You need to go in blazing.” Armin said.

“ Alright, where is Eren?” 

“ He isn’t responding but his tracker says he is on the fourth floor.” 

“ That little shit can’t listen to anything.” Levi growled.

You lowered the volume on your earpiece and chuckled.

“ Keep trying he needs to be in the lobby in case they try to escape.”

“ Roger that.” 

You took a deep breath as you pulled your gun out of the holster on your back. You adjusted your black jeans and stepped back to charge. Just as you were about to kick the door in Armin interrupted you.

“ (y/n)!! Wait!!”

“ What the hell is it?” You snapped.

“ Eren left the building.”

“ What?”

“ He just left. He took off into the woods out back.”

“ Fucking idiot.” You sighed. “ Levi get the kid, I’m moving in.”

You kicked the door in and rolled quickly. When you looked up and pointed your gun you gasped. The room was empty. The huge table in the middle had nothing on it but the chairs all around were moved.

“They aren’t here.” You mumbled walking out the room.

“ What was that?” Armin said.

“ Armin where is he?” 

“ He should be there (y/n). I don’t understand.”

“ Find Eren, I will-“

“ (l/n)?” Someone growled from behind you.

You spun around to see Reiner and the blonde standing at the end of the hallway.

“ Your boy toy had one fucking job Annie, that means Levi is outside.”

They were going after Levi? What about Eren? 

“ Enough, he isn’t my boy toy. Just take her instead.”

You scowled and pulled your gun back out and fired. 

“ Shit!” Annie yelled as she pulled Reiner to the side.

“ Fucking grab her.” You heard Reiner say as you grabbed another clip.

About fifteen titan soldiers appeared out the rooms. Your eyes widened as you began counting.  
….sixteen, seventeen, eighteen.  
Shit.

“ So we aren’t playing fair huh?” You sighed.

“ We just aren’t stupid (l/n).” Reiner said motioning his hand towards you.  
As the soldiers rushed, you threw your gun down and raised your fists. When tth first got to you, you caught his hand and slammed your palm into his elbow before kicking him in the face. You quickly ducked as the next swung at you and you kicked her legs out. You slammed her head into the wall before rushing at the next.

**

“ Eren what the fuck is wrong with you.” 

He turned to see Levi stomping his way. Eren froze before getting off the tree he was leaning on.

“ L-Levi? But you were suppose to…. Crap.” He said walking towards him.

“ What are you talking about now? ” Levi growled. He didn’t want to leave you up there alone.

“ We have to go get (y/n). “

He ran towards the building leaving a confused Levi.

“Armin.” 

“ Yeah?” 

“ Be ready to get us out of here.” 

“ Got it Captain.”

“ Don’t fucking call me that.”

**

“ Damn.” You winced as you wiped your nose with the back of your hand. That last kick was to the face. The red liquid was also dripping from your temple. You straightened up for the next attack. Eighteen turned into twenty, which became twenty-five. By thirty you lost count.

“ She is one person! Kill her already!” Annie yelled. 

“ Why don’t you handle me yourself. Or would you like me to kill all your soldiers first?” You said smirking.  
Reiner stepped forward but was stopped by Annie’s arm. She cocked her head to the side and ripped her grey sweater off. 

“ Annie..” 

“ Shut up. I’m handling her. These worms couldn’t. “ She said glaring at the bodies surrounding you. 

“ If it makes you feel any better I didn’t kill all of them…” 

Annie didn’t say anything as she rushed up to you.  
She swung for your head which you dodged. As she threw more punches you just backed up weaving around her fists. You finally caught her fist and pushed her back. She caught her footing and you connected your fist with her face earning a sickening crack. She stumbled back with her hand over her nose. Blood was running down her mouth and chin.

“ Annie!” 

“ I’m going to rip her head off!”  
You kicked her shoulder causing her to stumble again. Before you could hit her again she shot a roundhouse kick which connected with your side. You winced as she pinned you against the wall. 

“ Finally.” Reiner sighed walking up to you.

You tried kneeing her away from you. She sighed and kneed you in the stomach. You clenched your jaw and tried to get her off you again.

“ Hmmm, stronger than I thought. Idiot get over here.” 

Another soldier can by and grabbed your legs as Reiner tilted your head to expose your neck.

“ Get the fuck off me!” You yelled. You tried as hard as you could but you were trapped.  
He tapped the syringe and brought it closer to you. You screwed your eyes shut and he sighed.

“ Trust me. We are making you better (y/n).” 

The needle hurt. It hurt a lot. You groaned making Annie smile. As Reiner pushed the blue liquid in your veins your neck started to burn.

I need to get out of here. Think. Think. Think.

You quickly head-butt Annie in the nose. She screamed and pushed you away from her. The needle dug deeper in you neck. You grabbed it and stabbed Reiner in the arm. The other soldier stood up and you slammed the heel of your palm into his nose. As soon as he fell back you took off to the staircase and flew down. 

“ Shit! “ You yelled as you lost your footing. You slammed into the wall and growled. The sign by the door only said 8. 

“ Fuck, how many more floors?” 

“ (y/n)!” 

“ Wh- what.. Eren!” You said as you stood up and continued to run down the flights. You crashed into him and tumbled down a few stairs. When you opened your eyes you were on top of him. He was blushing like an idiot.

“ Are you okay?” He asked squeezing you.

“ Yeah, I’m good. But where’s-“ 

“ Brat?” 

You jumped off Eren to meet furious steel eyes. You ran to Levi and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“ What the hell happened?” He asked holding you.

“ It was an ambush they knew we were coming. There were so many off them and-“

He cut you off by crashing his lips to yours.  
Eren cleared his throat. You pulled away from Levi with a huge blush.

“ L-lets get back.” You mumbled. 

“ Jean should be outside.” 

You both walked off leaving Eren on the stairs.

“ Levi? Oh come on…” He whined.

**

 

“ Okay that’s all I need.” Hange said sliding the needle out your arm. “ Can you describe what the serum looked like.” 

“ Uhh, it was dark blue and clear. It burned too, if that helps.” You said staring at the dark red tubes.

“ Now hold still this might hurt.” 

Levi walked in as she rubbed the gel on your cut. 

“ Does it hurt?” She asked moving to your temple.

“ It stings a little.”

“ I don’t see how you two do it. I had Keith in here before crying like a baby.”

“ Training does help.” Levi sighed.

“ How do you train your pain tolerance?” 

“ We just can, now can she leave.” 

“ Why yes she can. Are you going on a date?” Hange grinned.

“ Fuck off shitty glasses.” 

You chuckled and hugged Hange.

“ By the way I got a sample of Yeager's blood. Don’t worry about it anymore.” She whispered in your ear.

“ I’m not even going to ask how you managed that.” 

“ Sleep with one eye open around me.” 

A chill went down your spine as she grinned. You just turned and followed Levi out the room. 

 

“ So to the roof?” You asked walking next to him.

“ Yeah. The sun should be going down soon.” 

You smiled and grabbed his hand. He glanced down and smirked. The squeeze in return was all you needed.


End file.
